12 Days of Kenshin
by Liana Ilia
Summary: This is a Christmas version of Kenshin, what if he celebrated it, that kind of stuff. And there will be 12 chapters. Hehe, it won't follow the song of course,
1. Day 1: The First Day

The First Day Kaoru woke up one morning in December, looked at the calendar, it read: December 13th, and sighed. She did not know what to get Kenshin for Christmas. She didn't even know if he celebrated it. (He was the battousai after all.) She decided to ask him today. She got dressed and went outside, shivering. Kaoru breathed in and out and saw her breath in the cold air. Kenshin was doing the laundry! Did he even know that it was December?

"Um... Kenshin, it's freezing out, you don't have to do that today," Kaoru said, smiling. Kenshin turned around, hands red from being in the cold water, and smiled.

"Okay. Good morning Miss Kaoru," he said.

"And you don't have to call me Miss. It makes me sound old," she replied. Kenshin blinked. "Another thing, do you... celebrate Christmas?" Kaoru asked, rubbing her arms with her hands. Kenshin put the rest of the laundry in a basket and picked it up. He smiled.

"I never really knew my family well enough to celebrate it with, so I don't know what it is," he said. Kaoru almost fell over.

"You don't know what Christmas is? Okay, one version is the celebration of Jesus being born, which is the original. But there are some greedy people out there, so they decided that since Jesus got gifts on his birthday, then we should give eachother presents," Kaoru said, smiling. Kenshin was a little confused, not knowing who this Jesus was, but he went along with it.

"And what would you like for Christmas?" Kenshin asked Kaoru, who was surprised that he asked that.

"Uh... well, anything will be fine I guess. What about you?" She asked.  
"Same thing as you," he replied. He shivered. "Let's get inside, it's freezing," he said, walking in a room on the left side of the dojo.

"He is so clueless," Kaoru sighed. Yahiko and Sano came up to her.  
"What are you doing out in the cold?" Sano asked, smiling. Yahiko seemed to be in a good mood as well.

"Well, I had just finished explaining what Christmas was to Kenshin. He never celebrated it before since he didn't have a family for very long, plus he lived during the war..." Kaoru said, sadly.

"That's sad, even I know what Christmas is. And I have the perfect thing for Megumi," Sano said, smiling.

"What is it?" Yahiko asked, nudging him.

"Oh... you'll just have to wait," Sano replied, pushing him aside. Kaoru ran inside and rummaged around a few boxes. Sano and Yahiko looked at eachother, confused. Kaoru gave out a cry of success and came out, carrying a red fuzzy hat with a white ball of fuzz on top. It also had a ring of white around the bottom of it. "Isn't that a Santa hat?" Yahiko asked. Kaoru laughed.

"Yes. I think I'll go put it on Kenshin," she replied, laughing evily. Yahiko and Sano shivered, since they hated seeing Kaoru laugh like that. Something bad always happened after she did.

Kenshin was in the kitchen preparing lunch when Kaoru snuck up behind him, quietly. She put the hat on his head and he jumped. He turned around to see Kaoru laughing.

"Kaoru... what is this?" Kenshin was holding a knife in his hands and looked up towards the hat. Kaoru backed up, seeing the knife but sighed.

"It's a Santa hat. Kids believe he is the one who puts presents in their homes every Christmas eve. But it's really their parents who do it," Kaoru said, smiling. Kenshin laughed a little.

"I wonder if Yahiko still believes in him," he said. Kaoru laughed.  
Yahiko sneezed as him and Sano went inside to eat. 


	2. 12 Days of Kenshin Day 2

Lina: this will be a short one, since I don't know what else to type. The later days are going to be fun! Heehee.

Kenshin: I'm... looking forward to them?

12 Days of Kenshin Day 2

Kaoru came outside humming Silver Bells, when she saw Yahiko staring into space. She went over to him.

"What are you spaced out about?" She asked.

"I'm thinking of what to get Subame for Christmas. What do you think I should get her?" Yahiko asked, turning to Kaoru. Kaoru laughed.

"You're asking me for advice? Hmm... let's see. You could get her a necklace. I'll go help you shop for one later. I have to think of what to get Kenshin. So I'll be in the training hall," she said, going inside. Yahiko sighed. Sanosuke came outside.

"Hey, I heard you were having a hard time thinking of a present for Subame. Why don't you get her a ring?" Sano asked, smiling. Yahiko turned even more red, since his face was already red from being out in the cold.

"Why would I do that!" He snapped.

"Well, you seem to like her a lot. I just thought it would be a good present, that's all," Sano said, laughing. He walked off.

"Maybe I should... no! She would get the wrong idea!" Yahiko thought, bringing out his sword from the strap on his back and began swinging it.

Sano walked down the road in front of the dojo. He was thinking of Megumi and what to get her.

"Maybe I should get her a bottle of sake. She seems to like the stuff," Sano said outloud. He smiled.

"Kenshin... what would he like?" Kaoru asked. She was in the training hall, holding out her wooden sword. She started swinging it. "I got it!" She cried, and swung the sword to the side. She started laughing.

Kenshin sneezed while he was preparing dinner.

"Wow, it's getting cold out, that it is," he thought. Suzume and Ayame came up to him and tugged on his shirt.

"Uncle Kenny! You have Santa's hat on!" Ayame said, smiling. Kenshin took the hat off and stared at it.

"Oro? Oh... Kaoru gave this to me. I must have forgot to take it off, that I did," he said, laughing. The two girls started laughing too.

Lina: I know... it's short, but there are going to be many more chapters, so hopefully I'll get it done before Christmas! Which is in 2 days, so I don't know, hehe. 


	3. Day 3: The Figgy Pudding Incident

12 Days of Kenshin

Day 3: The Figgy Pudding Incident

Kenshin walked out into the cold and saw his breath on the air. It was snowing out. His feet made footprints on the snow. He thought of the two aunts that had protected him in the revolution, and closed his eyes tightly. Sano walked into the dojo and saw the sad Kenshin.

"Hey, have you gotten Kaoru anything yet?" He asked. Kenshin shook his head. "How about you tell her how you feel about her?" Sano asked. Kenshin almost fell backwards.

"Oro?" He asked.

"Come on, you know what I mean," Sano said, going up to him and nudging him in the shoulder.

"No, I don't," Kenshin said, still confused.

"Oh brother... then I don't know what to get her," Sano said. He walked into the dojo. Kenshin decided to go to the kitchen and start on the figgy pudding. He read in a book somewhere that it was a traditional Christmas dish. So he decided to try and make it. He was very good at cooking, that he knew. Kenshin was humming a random song when Yahiko came in. He smelt the figs and wrinkled his nose.

"What is that horrible smell?" He asked.

"Oro? It's figs. I'm trying figgy pudding," Kenshin said, turning around. The pot on the stove started bubbling. Steam was coming from the pot and soon, figgy water was everywhere. Kenshin had figs in his hair and so did Yahiko. He quickly turned and turned off the stove. He sighed.

"Maybe you should stick to fish," Yahiko said, laughing.

"I wanted to give some to Kaoru, since I know she likes Christmas so much," Kenshin said, sadly. Kenshin and Yahiko started to scrape the figs from the walls. Kaoru walked in and so did Sano.

"What happened here?" Kaoru asked, a little angry to see her kitchen in such a mess.

"I tried to make figgy pudding for you. But it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, that it did not," Kenshin said, face still wet. Kaoru blushed.

"It's okay. I'm not that fond of figs," she stated, Sano started laughing. "For one, you don't use the stove to make figgy pudding, you use the oven, silly," he laughed.

Lina: Hope you liked! The figgy pudding joke has been in my family for years. We just think it's a weird title for a Christmas desert. Plus, I won't be able to finish this fic before Christmas, since it's tomorrow. So I'll try and finish it by the end of the this year. Sorry! Merry Christmas everyone!

Kenshin: Figgy pudding... oro? 


	4. 12 Days of Kenshin Day 4

Lina: Sorry this is taking so long to put up. I've been busy with all of the celebrating. Hehe. And eating good food. Of course. And I got a Gameboy Ds, which will also keep me busy!

12 Days of Kenshin Day 4

It was December 16th, and Kenshin still did not have a present for Kaoru. Kaoru had found one for him, but she did not want to tell anyone what it was until Christmas. Kenshin sighed. He was sitting in his room and thinking. Kaoru suddenly walked in.

"What are you doing? We're going to decorate the tree now," Kaoru said, happily. Kenshin turned his head around.

"Oro?" He didn't know of this tree that Kaoru spoke of. Kaoru went over to him.

"We're going to decorate a tree, called a Christmas tree. We put lights and ornaments on it and then put the presents underneath it on Christmas eve," she explained. Kenshin was still a little confused. "I never did this before because when my father died... I had no one to celebrate it with. But now I have lots of people!" She said, hiding her sadness.

"Okay, I will be right there, that I will," Kenshin said, smiling. Kaoru walked out happily, almost skipping. She stopped when she saw Aoshi in the entrance way of the dojo.

"Good morning. I was just coming by to wish you..." he stopped, he was having difficulty in saying something cheerful. Misao pushed him in, and laughed.

"Come on, Lord Aoshi! You can say it!" She said in her usual loud voice.  
"... a Merry Christmas," he finished quietly. Kaoru's eyes grew wide. Then she laughed.

"Merry Christmas to you too," she said. Kenshin came out and saw Aoshi and Misao.

"Well hello there," he said.

"Hi Mr. Himura!" Misao said, walking up to them.

"Would you like to help decorate our tree?" Kaoru asked. For a minute Aoshi didn't say anything, but then nodded.

"We'd love to! It's one of my favorite things to do on Christmas!" Misao exclaimed. Yahiko and Sano came shortly after that and everyone gathered in the training room. There was a large tree that almost hit the ceiling.

"How did you get this in here, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, looking up at it.

"I had Sanosuke help me," she replied. She went over to the front of the room and pulled out a box of lights and ornaments.

Lina: I know, it's a weird place to end it, but Aoshi is in it! So that should make you happy enough. Hehe!

Aoshi: I hate Christmas.

Lina: No you don't... silly! (Glomps aoshi) 


	5. Day 5: The Christmas Tree

Day 5: The Christmas Tree

Kenshin looked at the large tree and sighed.

"We are going to need a ladder, that we are," he said. Aoshi and Sano almost reached the top of the tree, but Aoshi still had to reach quite a ways to put the star on top. Kaoru got a ladder from the storage room and set it up next to the tree. Sano was able to put some of the smaller ornaments on the top of the tree and so was Aoshi. Aoshi didn't say much the whole time, Misao on the other hand...

"Don't you just love Christmas? Everyone's so happy this time of year, and everything looks so pretty decorated! It's my favorite holiday!" She said, rather loudly too. Everyone agreed with her, just to keep her happy. (She was a ninja, after all, and no one wanted to get Misao angry.) After awhile of decorating, the lights were up and so was the garland. A few ornaments were left but everyone was taking a break. Kenshin sipped some tea and smiled.

"I never knew this could be so much fun," Kenshin said. Kaoru blinked. She laughed and was glad that Kenshin was having a good time. She started to daydream about her present, but then Aoshi came up to her with an odd shaped ornament.

"What is this?" He asked. Kaoru blushed and snatched it out of his hand. Yahiko came up to them.

"What do you have, Kaoru? What is it?" He asked, Kaoru opened her hand slowly. It was a poorly made sword ornament. It looked like a banana with a handle.

"It's a sword," Kaoru said, quietly. Yahiko started laughing and even Aoshi smiled slightly. Misao soon came over to look at it and so did Sano. Even Ayame and Suzume wanted to see. Everyone was laughing at Kaoru. "It was when I was young, okay? I couldn't soe very well!" She yelled.

"You can't soe well now," Yahiko said, still laughing.

"Why you!" She cried. She chased him around the hall for awhile. She then went over to the tree and hung it at the bottom. "It's staying there, so no one will complain, right?" She asked, glaring at everyone. They shook their heads. Kenshin walked over to the ornament.

"I think it's rather good, that I do," he said. Kaoru came up to him and hugged him, almost strangling him half to death.

"Thank you! Atleast someone appreciates my art!" She said, staring at Yahiko. He didn't say anything.

Lina: Hope you liked it! Hehe.

Kenshin: That was a sword? 


	6. Day 6: The Kiss

12 Days of Kenshin Day 6: The Kiss

Kaoru happily walked up to the doorway of the dojo. She had a holly leaf in her hand and a nail and hammer. She smiled, imagining her and Kenshin kissing under the doorway. She started laughing. Sano came up to her from the road, since the door was open.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm hanging a mistletoe, don't you know what it is?" She asked. He shook his head. "Well, when two people are standing under this, they have to kiss," she said. Kaoru was careful not to put it up until Sano was passed the door.

"Oh, I see," he said. He thought of Megumi, but she ended up slapping him even in his mind. He rubbed his cheek. Snow started to fall, the trees and ground were already white. Kaoru shivered and quickly unfolded the ladder that was leaning up against the door and put the mistletoe up. She also put one up over the main entrance to the training hall. She blushed as Kenshin was walking towards her from the other side of the pourch.

"Kaoru, what are you up to?" He asked, smiling. Kaoru backed away. "Why am I afraid? I want him to be under it," she thought. Kenshin stood directly beneath the mistletoe.

"Um, I was just about to go make lunch!" She stated and ran off. Kenshin was confused.

"Oro?" He asked. Yahiko came up to him.

"This is what she must have been so flustered about," he said, pointing up. Kenshin looked at the holly leaf. He was still confused. He went to where Sano was.

"What is that holly leaf significant for?" He asked Sano. He looked up at Kenshin, he was sitting on the pourch.

"Missy said it was a mistletoe. When two people stand under it they have to kiss," he said. Kenshin almost fell over.  
"Oro!" He said. Later that day after lunch Kaoru was in the training hall, swinging her sword around.

"I know it's wishful thinking, but still. It would be nice," she thought. Kenshin came in.

"Kaoru, come with me," he said. Kaoru was swinging her sword when he said this and almost fell on her face.

"K-kenshin..." she started. He went up to her and took her hand. He started walking towards the door. They stood under the holly leaf. He leaned forward and kissed Kaoru on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas," he said, smiling. Kaoru turned bright red.

Lina: hehehe... I know, it's not what you thought was going to happen, but just wait till the later ones! 


	7. 12 Days of Kenshin Day 7

12 Days of Kenshin

Day 7

Kaoru woke up the next morning feeling light headed. She remembered this kiss, and blushed. She got dressed and walked outside, with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She saw the mistletoe and blushed even more. Kenshin was standing in the snow, playing with Ayame and Suzume. They were throwing snow balls at eachother and Kaoru smiled.

"Kaoru, would you like to join us?" Kenshin asked, turning around. She laughed.

"Me? Are you sure you want to fight me?" She asked, laughing evily. Sano and Yahiko came out and saw the evil look on Kaoru's face.

"What's going on?" Sano asked.

"Snow ball fight. Kenshin wants me to join," Kaoru said.

"Sounds like fun. I could beat you, Kaoru," Yahiko said, laughing. He picked up a snow ball and threw it at her. It hit her side.

"Oh yeah! You watch out! I was the best snow ball maker when I was little," she said, picking up some snow and molding it into a snow ball. It was huge. Yahiko started to run but snow hit the back of his head. "Ha! I warned you!" Kaoru said, laughing.

"I'll get you!" Yahiko cried. He picked up a mound of snow in his arms and ran after Kaoru, who ran around Kenshin. He ended up getting pelted with snow that Yahiko had thrown at Kaoru. Sano also joined in by throwing small ones at Ayame and Suzume. They made large snow balls also and threw them back.

Megumi came into the dojo and saw the fighting.

"What children," she mumbled. Sano threw snow at her and it hit her face. She wiped away the snow, but her face was still wet. "Why you... come back here!" She cried, picking up snow as Sano started to run away, she threw it and it hit his back. He fell into the snow face first. Everyone laughed. He stood up and spit snow out of his mouth. His face was red and so were his hands, but he still threw snow at Megumi. She also fell in the snow. She sunk down to her waist and it took Sano and Kenshin to get her back out again.

After that they sat by a fire in one of the main rooms in the house. Sano and Megumi had large blankets on. They smiled at eachother, even though it was freezing.

Lina: I know it's not very long or good, but that's all your getting today. Sorry.

Kenshin: Oro? Snow? 


	8. 12 Days of Kenshin Day 8

12 Days of Kenshin

Lina: Here it is! It's very cheesy, so beware! Hehe.  
Kenshin: oro?

Day 8

Yahiko woke up with a shiver. He saw it snowing through the bamboo sliding doors. He got up and got dressed. He thought of going over the Akebeko, so he took his sword and strapped it to his back, just in case he might need to save someone. (Of course he was thinking of Tsubame at this point.) Yahiko went outside in the cold, snowy yard, his face a little red. He saw Sano walking past the door.

"Sanosuke, what are you doing out?" He asked, walking up to him. Sano stopped and turned to him.

"Oh, just taking a walk. Thought I would see what Megumi was doing," he said, his face also started to get a little red. Yahiko smiled.

"Have you gotten anything for her yet?" He asked. Sano shook his head.

"I'm not sure what to get, that's why I'm taking a walk also. If I see something I'll get it," Sano said, staring up at the sky, snow falling in his face.

"Do you have any money?" Yahiko asked, laughing.

"Yeah, I just won a big bet with one of my friends. If you want, I could lend you some for Subame's present," Sano said, smiling.  
"You? Lend ME money? You should pay the Akebeko back before anything," Yahiko stated, starting to walk towards the restaurant. Sano blinked and followed Yahiko.

Meanwhile, Kenshin was sitting in his room, just staring at the wall. Kaoru knocked on the door.

"Um... would you like some hot chocolate?" She asked. Kenshin stood up and opened the door to see the blushing Kaoru. He smiled.

"Sure. What is it?" He asked.

"It's a mixture of cocoa and milk heated up. It's famous in America," Kaoru replied.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll be in the training hall, that I will," he said. Kaoru nodded and went off to make the hot chocolate.

Yahiko went into the Akebeko and found Tae working, but not Tsubame. He went up to Tae.

"Where is Tsubame?" He asked. Tae smiled.

"She went out shopping. She said she had to get something special for someone," she replied. Yahiko blushed a little. Sano just kept walking around, trying to find something for Megumi. He saw a lot of food, which he though she would like. But he would have to wait until the day before Christmas in order to get that. Although he couldn't pass up taking some nikumen. (Pastry stuffed with meat.)

Lina: Yep, it's the end of the chapter, I know, it's a weird spot. But it works. Hehe. Sano stuffing his face is always good!

Sano: I do not always stuff my face. 


	9. 12 Days of Kenshin Day 9

12 Days of Kenshin

Lina: Yes! Only four more chapters to go! I hope you're all excited for the last one, it's going to be really really good. Hehehe. Oh, and this is for Prjct.WAR: READ THE DESCRIPTION! Thank you. Sorry, just spazzing right now.

Day 9

The day was December 22nd, Kaoru had just woken up when she realized something, they haven't made taffy yet. Yes, taffy was something that the Americans made, mostly, but she wanted to try it. She never had it before, and that's why. She got dressed and gathered everyone in the kitchen. Megumi had patients, so she couldn't come. But Dr. Genzai was there.

"Now, you're probably wondering why you're all here," she started. They all nodded. (Tae and Tsubame were of course at the Akebeko, but provided the ingredients and slab.) "Well, we are going to try and make taffy. It's a traditional thing in some American homes. First you heat up the taffy so that it can be cooled on a cold slab. Then you take pieces and start stretching until it gets glossy. Let's try it," she said, excitedly. Sano and Kenshin looked at eachother.

"Hopefully she won't start the place on fire, like you did, Kenshin," Sano whispered. "What was that?" Kaoru asked, glaring at Sano. He backed away. Kaoru pourred in the sugar into the boiling pot of water, then the food coloring and other ingredients, such as vanilla and so forth. She then let it boil for awhile, and then pourred the hot sticky stuff on the buttered slab, which Yahiko had fun buttering up. They all buttered their hands and watched the sticky pile of goo form into a nice circle on the slab. They waited a couple of minutes for it to cool and then began pulling. Sano's part got stuck all over his hands.

"Ack! What's going on?" He asked, trying to eat off the goo. Yahiko was pulling it fine, so was Kaoru. Kenshin had his almost finished when the others had just started. It was turning into a light pink color, since the flavor was strawberry. Everyone stared at him as he was pulling faster than the speed of light. (Figure of speech... do not read literally)

"Wow, Kenshin, have you ever pulled taffy before?" Yahiko asked, in awe.

"No, I never knew of this taffy before now. It's just fun, that it is," he said, smiling. He layed down his piece on the slab and formed it into a line. Yahiko, Kaoru, and Dr. Genzai all finished after that, and Sano was still trying to get the taffy off his fingers, but had most of it off. "I'm never doing this again," he grumbled. They all started cutting the taffy with knives. Yahiko kept eating pieces.

"Hey, leave some for later," Kaoru snapped. He popped one in his mouth and stuck his tongue out with it on it. Kaoru sighed. They wrapped each piece in pieces of clear paper. "Now, that was fun wasn't it?" Kaoru asked, smiling. Sano just left the room.

"I guess he didn't have much fun because he got hot sticky goo all over his hands," Dr. Genzai said. Everyone laughed. Ayame and Suzume came over later to try some and so did Megumi, Tae, and Tsubame.

Lina: In case you were wondering, we do a lot of our own taffy making during the winter the same way, which is why I wrote this chapter. Hehe. Plus I'm running out of ideas. Lol Oh, you will find out what presents they got eachother, soon. And you will also get clues in the next two chapters!

Kenshin: (eats taffy) 


	10. Day 10: The Hot Chocolate Day

12 Days of Kenshin

Day 10: The Hot Chocolate Day

Kaoru and Kenshin were sitting on the pourch, drinking hot chocolate.

"So, you like hot chocolate?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin nodded as he took another sip. Yahiko came outside, yawning.

"What are you drinking?" He asked, rubbing his eye.

"Hot chocolate," Kaoru replied.

"I love hot chocolate! Go make me some," Yahiko demanded. Kaoru stood up and handed the cup to Kenshin, who took it quickly before she threw it at Yahiko.

"Go make it yourself!" She yelled. Yahiko sighed.  
"Would it help if I said please?" He asked.

"NO!" Kaoru yelled. Yahiko walked out of the dojo.

"That's not the way to the kitchen," Kenshin said.

"Let him do what he wants," Kaoru said, sitting back down. Kenshin gave Kaoru back the hot chocolate.

Yahiko stormed off to the Akebeko, hoping to find someone there to make it.

"Hot chocolate?" Tsubame asked. Tae was also confused.

"Yes, you put cocoa and milk together and then heat it up, it's very good," Yahiko said, pouting a little. Tsubame smiled.

"Sure. I'll try making it," she said, walking off to the kitchen. Yahiko patiently waited for her return with the cocoa goodness. Meanwhile, someone was being rather loud around the corner. Tae went over to take the person's order. She almost fell over.

"Mr. Evil Sanosuke, welcome... back?" She asked. Esano smiled and held up two fingers.

"Hey," he said.

"Esano? You're back?" Yahiko asked. He went around the corner also. "Hey, it's the shrimp," Esano said, putting his hand on Yahiko's head.

"I'm NOT a shrimp!" Yahiko cried. Tae laughed. Tsubame came out with the hot chocolate in a mug. Yahiko took it angrily and sipped it. "Hey, this is great. I'm glad Kaoru didn't make it, this is much better," he retorted.

"That does look good, could I get some?" Esano asked, almost taking Yahiko's, but he backed away out of reach.

"Sure, be right back," Tsubame said, going off the the kitchen again. Soon, everyone in the whole place wanted hot chocolate. Tae even had to go back and help, Yahiko helped serve it, since he used to work at the Akebeko. Esano decided to take a little walk.

Lina: Hehe, yes, Esano's back! Hope you liked! Only 2 more to go, will esano ruin Xmas? Find out! 


	11. Day 11: The Party

12 Days of Kenshin

Lina: Last two chapters everyone! Hope you like!

Esano: I do! Hehehe...

Lina: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kenshin characters, of course, or the songs that are in it. (Well, I may have them, but I did not write them, hehe)

Day 11: The Party

Kaoru was in the training hall, putting up the rest of the decorations. Kenshin was holding the ladder and handing her the garland. She hung it all around the walls. She then hung a writhe on every other door.

"Do you think it's too tacky?" She asked Kenshin. He shook his head. Yahiko walked in, Sano soon behind him.

"Wow, looks great. When is the party tonight?" Sano asked.

"It will start at 8 o'clock," Kaoru said, smiling.

"Great. I'll be back here then. I'm going to play a few rounds of dice with my friends, see ya," Sano said, walking out. Yahiko went over the tree. There was a small present for him from Kaoru under it.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's your present. You will know tomorrow," Kaoru replied, smiling evily. Yahiko blinked.

"I'm not sure if I want to know," he mumbled. He went outside. Kenshin put his hand over his pocket, that was bulging out a little, and smiled.

The day went by with hot chocolate, taffy and singing, although Kaoru was very bad at it. Even Kenshin was better. Soon it was eight o'clock and everyone had gathered in the training hall. Aoshi, Misao, the rest of the Oniwaban group were there, Ayame, Suzume, Tae, Tsubame, Megumi, Dr. Genzai, Sano, Yahiko, and of course Kenshin and Kaoru were all there. There was a long table set up with more food on it than anyone could imagine, all Japanese food, from the restaurant of course. There was even a tray with some taffy and cookies on it. Everyone started talking about the different journeys that they have had. Tae was talking with Aoshi, but Misao was getting angry, so she backed off. Aoshi even smiled for a moment.

The party lasted until midnight, when everyone went home and went to bed, except for Kaoru and Kenshin. Kaoru went on the pourch right outside the training hall. It had started to snow. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She breathed out and saw it on the air. Kenshin came out next to her.

"Merry Christmas," Kaoru said, smiling. He smiled, took out a small gray box and opened it. Inside was a gold ring with a round, purple jewel in it. Kaoru almost started to cry.

"Will you be my wife?" He asked. Kaoru was speechless for a moment.

"Yes!" She managed to say. She held out her left hand as Kenshin put the ring on her left ring finger.

"Merry Christmas," he said, blushing a little. Tears fell down Kaoru's face as she hugged him. She backed away and Kenshin leaned forward until their lips touched.

Lina: Hehe! Almost done! It's going to be good too. 


	12. Day 12: The Christmas Carol?

12 Days of Kenshin

Day 12: The Christmas Carol?

Kaoru woke up, it was Christmas. She rubbed her eyes with her left hand, the jewel shown and she brought it down.

"It wasn't a dream," she thought, smiling. She got dressed and went to make breakfast, omelettes, of course. Nobody else was awake yet. She took the pan out of the oven and set it on the table. She then heard a loud voice. It sounded like Sano, only more evil and drunk. Kaoru went outside to check it out. It was Esano. He was trying to sing Jingle Bells, but failing miserably. He held a sake bottle in his right hand.

"Meeeeerry... Christmaaaas!" Esano said, almost falling into the snow. Kaoru went to him and he fell on top of her, they both fell into the snow.

"Okay, come on, get off of me," she said, pushing him up. She took his arm around her shoulders and dragged him inside and sat him in a chair. She took the sake away from him and splashed him with some water from a cup. He shook his head and blinked. She then handed him a towel. "It's Christmas, try not to ruin it," Kaoru said. Esano nodded and then fell asleep while drying himself off. Kaoru sighed. Kenshin came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, why is Esano here?" He asked. Kaoru blushed.

"Um... he was drunk and came in, so I had to help him," she said. Kenshin laughed a little. Yahiko soon woke up and so did Esano. They had breakfast and then decided to open presents. Kaoru of course showed off her ring. Everyone again gathered in the hall. Kaoru went around to show everyone, of course. Megumi was shocked and almost fainted.

"Let's celebrate!" Esano cried and pourred some sake in a small saucer and drank it quickly.

"I wonder what happened to him," Sano whispered to Yahiko. He shrugged and went over to the food table, which had left overs from the night before and some new dishes. Esano was soon more drunk than before, and trying to sing carols. Then everyone gathered around the tree and handed the presents out to eachother. Yahiko opened his from Kaoru, it was another "sword" ornament.

"Gee, thanks," he said. Kaoru gave Kenshin his present and he opened it. It was a chain made out of red ribbons twisted together into one band. It also had one small blue ribbon in it and it looked hand made, the end was tied into a loop.

"It goes around your sword," Kaoru said, blushing. Kenshin slipped it around the top of the handle.

"Thank you," he said, smiling.

"Although it's not as good as what you got me," Kaoru said quietly. Sano gave Megumi a necklace with a sapphire hanging from it, she gave him a new belt. Yahiko gave Tsubame a pair of earings that had diamonds hanging from them, and she gave him a new wooden sword.

Everyone was happy with their presents, and at night they stayed up late singing and eating. Esano was of course drinking some more, and then passed out. Ayame and Suzume decided to draw a Santa face on him. Kaoru and the others thought it was the best Christmas ever.

Lina: There you go! I hope you like! I didn't really know how to end it, so that's it! Lol

Esano: Oro?

Kenshin: Merry Christmas! 


End file.
